What Happens When the Water Runs Out
by MT Yami
Summary: Ken's angsting, Rin's restless, and Aya's too shy! Maybe sharing the shower wasn't such a great idea after all...


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the Weiss Boys, but I do own Ken's love. I own my character Rin, and my best friend owns her character Hikari.

Info: Um, this is an excerpt from my Weiss Kreuz fic. My char handle, Rinafu Leon, is madly in love with Ken Hidaka but she's too scared to admit it. Ken on the other hand is reluctant as well *coughYurikoisamancough* Aya and Hikari are too shy to admit anything to each other, and the water supply has run out. What will the Weiss people do?

GC: Yah, sucky summary. Welz, enjoy. 

Ken: *snugz GC* It's okay, hunnybear. ^^=

GC: ^^=

"What Happens When the Water Runs Out"

by Gravvie Chick/Eternal Moonbeam

"It has come to my attention that we have jacked up the water bill extraordinarily high for this month. I'm afraid we don't have the funds to pay for any more excess water," Aya said, shaking his head. "My best solution to this is to take showers every other day, limited to ten minutes. Even then, however, we'd be restricted to only three showers on each of those days. That means we'll have to partner up for showers."

            "Well, then, I can go with my sister, and Omi and Yohji can go together, and um, Aya and Ken can go together," Hikari offered. "Does that sound okay?"

            "Only problem is, I doubt that me and Aya can fit into a shower together," Ken pointed out. "We're not exactly pixies."

            "We're going to have to do boy/girl pairings, or else we won't fit into that damned small space in the shower stall," Aya sighed. "Since the girls are naturally smaller than us men it should be fairly easy to squeeze in."

            "Whaaat?" Rin stood up. "I object! Do you think that I'm some kind of slut to go take a shower with a man? I have morals, Aya!"

            "Rin, it's either that or we go hungry with an overly expensive water bill," Aya countered. "You're only taking a shower for ten minutes, after all. Plus, we'll stick you in with Ken, then. He's safe- he's not the type to do anything naughty."

            That seemed to satisfy Rin. "So, then, Hikari-chan will go with you, Aya, and Yohji and Omi can probably fit in okay together," she reasoned. "I suppose that will work. I still don't understand why in the world we have to do such a thing."

            "Well, Neechan, just go along with it. It'll be over soon," Hikari said. "I mean, it's better than being dirty and scaring away all those pretty boys you lure into the shop!"

            Rin nodded reluctantly. "You're right. It won't feel good though." She winced.

Aya looked at his watch, and pointed to Yohji and Omi. "Okay, you two. It's probably best for you guys to go in now. Be back in ten minutes- do not go over the limit!"

            "This probably won't be so bad after all then, since we're both boys," Omi reasoned as he and Yohji undressed themselves.

            "Yeah," Yohji agreed. "Cute boxers."

            "Thanks," Omi blushed.

            They paused for a moment, and then Yohji stepped into the shower. "Come on in Omi-kun, the water's great!" He winked at the younger blond, who blushed. 

            Omi followed, and gasped as their bodies made contact. "Yohji, your…thing is touching my thing!" he exclaimed.

            "I know," Yohji said lowly. He wiggled his hips in earnest.

            Omi was transfixed. "I've never felt sensations like this before…"

            "Get used to it…"

            They came out twenty minutes later. Aya shook his head, tapping his watch. "You guys are ten minutes over the limit! I told you before you went in not to go over ten minutes! What were you doing in there?"

            Yohji was a practiced liar. He sashayed his hips and waved a hand in front of Aya's face. "We were washing, and Omi was helping me get dried blood out from underneath my fingernails," he said coolly. "Got a problem with that?"

            Aya shook his head. "Get some clothes on." The two scurried off to their rooms, and Aya sighed.

            "It doesn't seem like we're saving much water if everyone's going to go over the time limit," Aya groaned.

            "It's okay, Aya," Hikari reassured him. "We don't have to go in for any longer than ten minutes if you don't want to."

            Aya sighed heavily and strode purposefully to the bathroom. "Are you coming or not?"

            Hikari held back for a moment, not knowing whether to trust him or not. "Oh, all right." 

            They both entered, and Aya looked at Hikari questioningly. "Aren't you going to undress?"

            "No." She glared at him. "Turn around."

            "Fine, fine," Aya turned his back and closed his eyes. "Hurry up then."

            Hikari swiftly undressed and hopped into the shower. "You can go now, Aya."

            Aya undressed, and opened the door to the shower stall. Hikari had her eyes covered and her front facing the wall. Aya rolled his eyes and stepped in, facing his back to Hikari's.

            "Aya?" Hikari asked while scrubbing herself down with a loofah.

            Aya grunted in response, so Hikari decided to continue. "Do you think my Neechan will be comfortable with Ken? You know how skittish she is…"

            "She'll be fine. Ken will be a good boy, or else I'll hurt him," Aya replied nonchalantly. 

            "Good." Hikari sighed deeply, unconsciously stepping back and clumsily bumping into what felt a lot like Aya's butt. She blushed profusely and apologized immensely.

            "Oh my gosh, Aya, I'm sorry, didn't mean to," Hikari apologized in a rush of words.

            "It's okay," Aya waved his hand, his voice strained.

            A moment of silence passed.

            "Damn, it's small!" Aya suddenly exclaimed. 

            Hikari glowered at him. "Are you saying my butt is small? Well it's not like yours is a pixie's butt- it's huge!"

            Aya shook his head, obviously amused. "I meant the shower stall."

            "Oh." Hikari grinned sheepishly. "I knew that. Your butt really isn't that big…don't you think it's about time we got out of the shower?"

            Aya nodded. "Yeah. You first." He turned and closed his eyes as Hikari eased herself out of the shower. Her thigh brushed against Aya's hips, and they bucked in protest. A blush grew like wildfire over Aya's cheeks.

            "Okay, I'm decent," Hikari said. "You can come out now too." She shut her eyes and turned around as Aya stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his slim waist.

            "Me too." Hikari uncovered her eyes as soon as Aya gave the go signal. 

            Aya strode over to the bathroom door and opened it, exiting as quickly as he could. Hikari, heart still thudding loudly, leaned against the cold doorframe, pressing her cheek there momentarily before retreating to her own room to change.

            Hikari came out and saw her sister Rin sprawled on the couch. She came and sat down next to the older girl, and Rin eyed her sidelong.

            "Did you have fun screwing with Aya in there?" she asked nonchalantly, flipping channels until she settled on MTV.

            Hikari whacked Rin's head with her frying pan. "Of course we didn't screw in there! What do you take me for, Neechan? I'm worried you're going to screw Ken senseless once you hop into the shower with him. We know just how much you loooove him." Hikari winked.

            Rin blushed slightly while rubbing her head. "Get outta here, Imoto-chaaaan."

            "Well, it's your turn now," Hikari pointed out. "Ken's already waiting for you in the bathroom."

            "That sounded wrooong," Rin shook her head and got off the couch. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Well, if we really have to do this, let's get it over with, okay?" Rin stood opposite Ken in the bathroom with arms akimbo. "Take off your clothes."

            Ken blushed. "Oh, all right." He stripped down, tentatively removing his boxers.

"Wow, it's so BIG!" Rin exclaimed. She blushed profusely and tried to hide her face. 

"Whaaat?" Ken asked, completely clueless.

"Um, uh, the sink faucet! Look at it! It's so big, think of all the water you could pump from it!" Rin scrambled to cover up her slight slipup. 

"Riiight," Ken eyed her suspiciously. "Well, now it's your turn, take off your clothes."

Rin squirmed. "Do I have to?"

"YES!"

"Fine, but turn around!" Rin said, unconsciously crossing her arms over her chest.

"You didn't turn around for me!" Ken protested. "Just do it and stop being so difficult!"

Rin sighed and began removing her clothes. When she got down to her underwear, she bit her lips and tore them off.

"Woooww." Ken's eyes seemed to bug out, and Rin blushed even harder.

"Whaaat?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Um, uh, wow! I never knew that this shower was so big! Isn't it great! Wow!" Ken chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 

Rin looked at him then, and there was a long, awkward silence between them. Finally, Ken cleared his throat and gestured to the tiny shower stall.

"Um, do you want to get in first, or me?" he asked Rin gently.

"You first," Rin replied, averting her eyes shyly. "It'll be easier for me to squeeze in once you're in there."

Ken nodded, and stepped into the small shower stall. Taking in a deep breath, Rin followed him and squeezed herself opposite him, her back barely touching his front.

"All right," Rin said, breathing hard. "Um, let's get ourselves washed."

They quietly washed themselves, Rin gently rubbing shampoo into her hair while Ken scrubbed himself down with the soap. Then they switched off, Ken grabbing the other shampoo that didn't smell like lavender and beginning to muss it into his chocolate brown hair. Rin scrubbed herself gently with the soap, then found she couldn't reach that spot on her back the she desperately wanted to get clean, because the space in the shower was so limited.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle scrubbing on her back. She smiled, and the word "Ken…" graced her lips. She stepped back a bit and pressed her back against Ken's firm chest, sighing unconsciously.

She leaned up onto her tiptoes to put the shampoo back on the rack, when suddenly she lost her footing. Letting out a cry, her foot slipped on the slick floor and she lost her balance. 

Ken's strong arm wrapped around her bare hips to steady her from falling. They stood, Rin leaning against Ken's chest, both heavily breathing.

Totally forgetting about everything, and the fact that both were completely nude, Rin turned around to face Ken, an apologetic smile on her lips.

They both felt a shock of electricity when their hips made contact. Rin blushed and looked away, and Ken looked up at the ceiling.

"Um," Rin said quietly. "Thanks…"

"No problem," Ken replied. Rin could easily hear the strain in his voice.

"Ken," Rin said, looking up at him at last. "Ken, look at me."

He lowered his eyes until they met hers full on. "Rina-chan…" He groaned slowly, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ken, put the gun down," Rin teased firmly. 

"I-I can't," Ken blushed profusely, avoiding Rin's heavy gaze again.

"Well then, I'm going to have to flush the toilet on you," Rin said with a note of finality, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Her hand went down, and Ken's loud resulting moan could have probably been heard in the kitchen.

"You-you didn't have to touch it," Ken blushed, his hips unconsciously wiggling.

"It was in my way," Rin said, smiling up at him mischievously.

_Two can play this game,_ Ken thought. "Well what if I said your boobs are in my way?" He grinned at her, his eyes glinting.

"There's no way for you to move them," Rin teased back.

"I can try…"

~Owari~

Kush! That's the end of this cute lil excerpt. Don't steal my ideas, it took me a good while to plan this section out! R and R PLEEZ!

~GC


End file.
